


Jon Pong

by maximumeffort



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, Jon Snow knows nothing, My First Smut, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:49:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maximumeffort/pseuds/maximumeffort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow finds himself in an interesting game of Pong. Kinda spoilery for the last episode of GoT, but only if you squint.<br/>Oh yeah... Pure crack</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jon Pong

 Jon Snow woke up on a dark field, the ground below him was black and polished like dragon glass and so was the sky above. His head was pulsating, and his limbs hurt, but he wasn't cold. He tried to remember something, anything of how he had gotten to that weird dark place, but he knew nothing. Last thing he could remember was being stabbed and bleeding profusely, thinking "'Tis but a flesh wound". He turned his head and to his left he could see something resembling the wall, but it was weird like separated in dots. To his right he could see a strange white line. It was shining, it looked warm and strangely inviting. He thought to himself that he would rather go towards something warm than that thing resembling the wall, having in mind what his last memory before this strange place was. Decision made, he started pacing towards the white line.

  
Soon enough he was there. The line somewhat smaller than a car "Pardon me but I think I shouldn't know what a car is" Jon though to himself not even knowing where these weird thoughts were coming from, so he thought to himself "This line is a bit bigger than a horse" now that was a reasonable thought. The more he approached the line, the warmer it got. Soon he found himself shedding his clothes one article after another. He could feel the warmth pulsating from the line, and something else, like a call, an invite. Soon he was almost completely naked, save for the briefs, so close he was only to extend his hand and he could touch it, and by gods he never wanted anything more than to touch it.

The line looked beautiful, pure white and shining, warm, inviting, arousing "Where did that thought come from" John thought to himself, suddenly realizing that he was in fact very aroused. The urge to touch that long pale rod was unbearable, and he did. Lust surged through him pooling in his groin, and if he wasn't aroused before, now he surely was. The thing felt fleshy but hard, and it almost hummed in appreciation when it was touched. The vibrations went straight to Jon's cock, making him moan. He couldn't remember when he was last turned on like this, not even Ygritt could get him so hard and wanting in matter of seconds. He rubbed the white fleshy thing again and it vibrated harder, making John's breath hitch in his throat, almost culminating right then and there. It felt as if the thing wanted more contact, and Jon wanted, ney, needed the same. Soon he took the remaining clothes off and started rubbing himself against that big pale warm thing "Oh I wish I knew where your lady parts are so I could kiss you as lords kiss their ladies down south" he whispered to it lovingly. The line buzzed and shook and Jon kissed it right before he came.

  
Settling down he hugged the line whispering to it how he loved it and sweet nothings and just before he fell asleep in it's warm embrace now kinda sticky because of his semen he said "Oh my dear beautiful long white hard fleshy warm and now moist and sticky thing now that I took your virginity I must do the proper thing" then he got up, his body protesting and just wanting to fall asleep, and down to one knee "I might not have much but still I love you, will you marry me?" The line jumped and squealed almost bouncing up and down from joy, it was a certain yes. Jon hugged it, and then fell asleep dreaming of their wedding and more importantly their wedding night.

  
What he didn't know, aside from nothing of course, is that they were being watched. A small round not so hard pulsating fleshy warm thing was watching them the whole time, and it was not happy. Jealousy surged through it as it plotted a revenge against the weird thing sexing up its lover. Soon the weird guy will suffer ugly surprise ball buttsex and it will be sweet. The ball snickered evilly to itself and returned to the shadows.

  
The end.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fun to write, done it on a bet, pure crack, that's about it :).


End file.
